narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chosho
Chosho (著書,Chosho) is a guardian of the First Yakikage; who happens to also be his youngest sibling. Founded as an infant by Lord Inuzuka, he raised her as their princess. He absolutely spoiled her, ensuring she understood the meaning of familiar love. This created Chosho's adamant belief of being purely related, despite obviously knowing she lacks any Inuzuka connection. But because of her lack of biological family combining with an extreme enigmatic appearance, Konohagakure children as well as adults targeted her. Resulting in various rampages in which she destroyed buildings. During such times, only his lord could restrain her. Bringing Chosho back to her senses in a matter of seconds. Despite constant outburst, she remained a happy child. Inuzuka grew attached. Went nowhere unless Konmei and Chosho followed. Dan without Chosho meant utter trouble, a horrible omen. She stood by his side in every battle. Facing their enemies head to head. The Lord Inuzuka's spiritual weapons grew attached to her, also obeying Chosho's every command. Through their bond, Konohagakure grew to appreciate her. Chosho's pure heart holding no grudges at all. Eventually, a small group defected before establishing their own settlement. A home for those without. Protected by Gods. A land that existed like night air. Peaceful. Silent. Here, people glorified Chosho. Countless demonstrations of incredible might alongside an unforeseen determination to protect her loved ones elevated Chosho's status among Yakigakure's people. She is often viewed by those under his moon as a hero. And eventually a Kage. Unknowing to all, including herself, Chosho is a pure blooded member of Jugo's clan. She possesses an innate control over her power of senjutsu. Chosho's physical body is naturally enhanced beyond extremes. Chosho's strength far outmatching men more than double her age and size. She had caught eyes of various hand to hand specialist. But few could restrain Chosho. Only Dan using his legendary Dog Leash stopped Chosho completely. A moment forever imprinted inside her mind. To Chosho, Dan was more than her beloved older brother, something Dan swore, she started to view him as a lord. And from then on, they became inseparable alongside Konmei. After becoming a demon, Chosho's true will and drive became apparent. Growing up in Yakigakure, Shinobi and citizens alike have recognized her near royal status within their home. Referring to Chosho as Princess Chosho (Choshohime,). However, her prowess caused enemies to fear her under the first title; Demon Princess (,''). Chosho's fighting style composes primarily of immensely powerful kicks. Turning her into a '''Demon of the Legs' (,'') Appearance Personality Chosho is an absolute rock. Stubborn, unchanging and unbroken; Dan once noted she possessed the mind of an old person The Silver Moon Meets a Shining Sun Once she is set upon something, Chosho refuses to change her ideals until physically, emotionally and mentally proven otherwise. It is absolutely impossible to break this young warrior. As in situations where it seems impossible she fight for the possible. It is this trait that has made Chosho such a valuable person to Dan. In times of his silliness or failure to acknowledge responsibility, Chosho forces his focus. An incredibly strong willpower that serves as potential strength for her brothers as well. Ever since Dan found Chosho, she lacked fear of death or battle. She has witnessed Dan and Konmei violently consume hundreds of enemies without flinching. Chosho often jokes to enemies that she will feed them to her dogs. Swimming in Doubt Some say her attitude is nearly as powerful as her raw strength, adding to Chosho's adamant aura. Chosho believes absolutely in Lord Darn and Lord Konmei. Constantly addressing them as such. And Chosho's stubbornness refuses to change despite Dan's begging. But such respect leads to an unrivaled level of trust and belief. There is not a situation in which her Lords cannot handle. She has been kidnapped, held for ransom and threatened. But never has she became a victim. To Chosho, Dan and Konmei are her saviors. She wishes to grow strong enough to continue their legacy upon their passing. Despite being a young girl, Chosho is extremely demanding. Dan mocks Chosho by referring to her as the '''Second Yakikage' (,''). A title she plans on earning. Memories are an important theme for Chosho. Chosho possesses an immense book of information she collected. Situations written and saved. Under a belief that memories are what composes a person. From the minute she took her first breath until she breathes her last. Should anything happen to her memories, the Shinobi Encyclopedia serves as a backup drive. Chosho constantly references this idea through lectures. She believes death is nothing compared to being forgotten. And so, pledged to remember Yakigakure's founding Lords long after they die of old age. Because of this viewpoint, Chosho lacks an honest care for her true family and home country for she views relationships as a collection of memories. If she cannot remember a person, they lack importance in Chosho's life. Like Dan, Chosho has a few ticks of her own. Chosho's most prominent is... Background Long before Dan established his village alongside his Brother and Best Friend, The Two Lords of Inuzuka and The Lord of Shadows were sent out to assist various villages upon their recovery. One having been Amegakure. A village cursed with eternal rain and suffering. The three Lord's were meant to eliminate all rebellious groups who pointed fingers at Konohagakure's recent actions. Through their days inside of Amegakure, Dan and Konmei had went out for a walk to stretch their legs. Blood soaked paths were not out of the ordinary. Earth absorbed blood tainted water for nourishment, turning plants red. Paths leading to massacres.... This crying baby cried not for fear, but to be held. And once Dan granted her wish, she smiled. Pressing gently upon his face. Dan, still young himself, decided to adopt Chosho... Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Chosho has a unique power to charm animals. It was this power that drew Konmei and Dan towards her.... Intelligence Sage Transformation Chosho's bloodline caused her body to passively absorb natural energy at an alarming rate. This energy mixes into perfect balance between Chosho's spiritual and physical energies, enhancing Chosho's chakra quantity. And through natural circulation, she is naturally at extreme levels of physical powers. Chosho's main usage involves around extreme physical attributes. Chosho's strength surpasses men more than triple her size. She has picked up large boulders, punched through entire buildings and devastated bodies through simple attacks. Dan often warns that her strength can surpass Jonin levels in a matter of seconds; A fearful feat for someone of that age. This incredible power in her muscles grants immense maneuverability and speed. She performs acrobatic feats that rival Konmei, leaping from building to building, twisting her body mid-motion for an elegant landing. And since she fights through a leg style, Chosho's battles always involve dancing like motions. Monstrous leg power helps Chosho leap incredible distances. She causes holes to appear through running, and transforms a simple Dynamic Entry into a defense breaking missile. Hard hitting fist and arms often for blocking damaging concussive damage. As Chosho grew older, and after becoming a Demon, her physical attributes increased.... Chosho possesses her clan's unique power to shape shifting; Both subconsciously and consciously. However limited experience has hindered her powers greatly. But all acknowledge Chosho's immense hidden potential. Because she lacks conscious knowledge of her Kekkei Genkai, Chosho's transformations are often subconscious. In dire situations, her body reacts often to a mental desire. Once sprouting wings to fly off and a shield for defense. During episodes, she transforms violently. Becoming blades to hack away at foes. Her transformations can be isolated depending on Chosho's level of conscious control. In times of lost consciousness, Chosho's cursed transformations consume her body as she enters a level two. Within this form, she is able to emit chakra in burst. Allowing for powerful jet speed movements and attacks. Chosho's transformation technique revolves around '''Reactive Adaption'. As stated by Lord Inuzuka, her unique power allows Chosho to escape any situation. Whenever something happens, or she experiences an environmental change, Chosho's body morphs itself to fit the situation. A reactive adaption. Whether offensive, defensive, or supplementary, Chosho assumes its counter form. A few examples include growing gills, wings, armor, gaining night vision, or becoming completely flexible. Those are not its limitations, there are literally an uncountable amount due to its vast counter ability. Chosho has the ability of enhancing her Lords Technique through transferring her senjutsu into Dan and Konmei. The only two shinobi known to be compatible with her. However, this has only happened twice. Still, she has developed an offensive technique which she uses constantly. Through touch, she can surge her energy into a person. Chosho has little to no knowledge of how it works herself; believing it simply does what it does. Her unbalanced surge of natural energy coursing through Chosho's opponents petrifies her targets completely. It is a dangerous technique which causes her to fear touching people. But it compliments her fighting style. At such speed and taijutsu skill, it is hard to avoid her grasp. And challenging to escape it. After they are turned into stone, she often breaks them apart. Demon Transformation After assimilating Asami Amaya's body, Mōryō's own energy became permanently bounded to her chakra. Corrupting it, overpowering it. Transforming it into that of a demon. Simultaneously, Chosho's subconscious ability to passively absorb natural energy, melded with this newly produced demonic chakra. Granting Mōryō actual sentience. Allowing him to consume her body, control Chosho's incredible shape-shifting prowess while stealing all form of consciousness. By continuously producing its demonic energy, which was amplified by welding natural energy with it; Mōryō became symbiotic. A demonic parasite. Chosho's body unknowingly adapted to Mōryō's immense dark energy. A demonic container to hold demonic energy. No longer human, an actual Demon. Physically and mentally. However, Chosho's potent willpower managed to overpower this parasite. Shion's absorbed light had also received an increase from Chosho's natural energy. Granting it sentience. It fused with Chosho's will, dreams, love and desires. Taking form of her older brother. Granting Chosho enough strength to overpower Mōryō's own will. Tainting it. Corrupting it. Until Chosho and Mōryō shared one mind, body and soul. Through this fusion, Chosho obtained incredible control over her own transformations as well as an immense boost in physical power. Alongside several special abilities. Even achieving three stages of full form transformations. Chosho in her stage one, is her bodies method of protecting itself from using too much power. After assimilating Asami, Chosho's true form became is her stage three. She gained such regenerative capabilities, she no longer aged normally. However, Shion's light understood that Chosho would have to become accustomed to such potent darkness. Or it would slowly rot her from within. And so, the priestess divided it into three stages. Making it so Chosho can go into stage three under dire situations. While setting a timer that would increase through training. Eventually breaking, allowing Chosho to choose freely which form she wishes to occupy. For as long as she wishes. Chosho, however, often chooses to remain as a child. As it is the form her siblings and villages can associate with easier. Also, as a child, her powers are less likely to be understood. By Chosho's coronation, she is able to freely exist in any form. Using the powers associated with each... *'Stage One' (一歩零,Ippo rei) is Chosho's base form. Because her body ceased producing regular spiritual and physical energy, her body no longer retained a human composition. Instead, she only appears human. She initially receded, her body permanently a dapted to the tremendous demonic energy she now produced. Which constantly fused with her natural energy. Transforming Chosho's body into that of a demon. Leaving Chosho to remain in a stage one composition. Naturally Chosho is able to utilize dark chakra enhanced by senjutsu for a variety of purposes. Raw power becoming unnaturally higher. She possess strength capable of breaking cleanly through defenses. Hurling a tree with ease, and using a giant monster to smash smaller beast. Even crashing through Amegakure's infrastructure without hindrance. Chosho's speed resembles teleportation at times. Disappearing and reappearing among short distances. While crossing larger distances in a shorter time. As a missile locked on, It is rare for one to outrun Chosho. And during her taijutsu, Chosho utilizes her speed to unleash devastating combos. Princess Chosho's durability also increased. Allowing incredible damage to be dished out without defeat. During her initial stage, Chosho's transformations still resemble that of curse mark. Flesh constructs, hardened limbs and such. In this form, Chosho's transformations are still completely spontaneous and subconscious. Only reacting through danger. Still, Stage One Chosho can perform partial transformations that are accessed in Stage Two at decreased levels of power. Summoning crimson armor that cover a body part or even a weapon. Though it requires concentration. Chosho describes it as imagining it. Because her transformation, Chosho will remain in this appearance for the rest of her life. Staying child-like until she dies, if she ever does. *'Stage Two'(,'') is where one can truly see Chosho's demonic aura. Senjutsu enhanced demon energy morphs Chosho's body incredibly. After an explosion of raw power, Chosho appears older. A body that grew a few feet. Hair lengthened, elongated to run down her back. Flowing ever so smoothly. She becomes voluptuous, almost a full fledged woman. The white around her eyes darken to pitch black, while Chosho's pupils glow pink. Dark markings form beneath that travel down her body. A deeper voice for one who appears her age of course. Chosho gains a further power boost physically... **Mind Control: Chosho begins mind control experimenting in Stage Two. **Gliding: **Shape-shifting: Chosho retains her reactive adaption ability. A skill that causes one's body to transform according to the situation they are placed. Allowing Chosho to actively become accustomed to almost any obstacle. However, instead of flesh, her transformations appear metallic. Mimicking metals properties and strength. Actually proving stronger than most fortified steel. Chosho can also produce razor sharp arrow head tendrils to do her bidding. Although nowhere near as plentiful as in Stage Three, Chosho can create up to ten. In her stage two, Chosho's shape shifting can be used as a method of generating supplementary additions. Such as a grappling hook, bladed shoes or even extra weaponry. *'Stage Three'('',) is Chosho's true form. Since she exist as a child like demon for the rest of her life, Chosho is unable to grow. For this reason, Stage Three is how Chosho truly looks. With her demon energy taking shape and literally forming clothing around its produced armor. She also sprouts her signature crescent kingdom blade. A sword said to have pierced the moon. Chosho's hair shortens, and she retains a neater appearance....Chosho's power rivals men who master Sage Mode, often surpassing through cleverness and high intelligence.... **Darkness Tendrils: **Light Deprivation: **Flight: **Shape-shifting: **Telekinesis: **Mind Control: **Enhanced Regeneration: Dark Ninjutsu Choso's body naturally produces Dark Chakra, amplified further by Senjutsu. Doing so, she has achieved a unique branch of ninjutsu which utilizes this enhanced dark energy as a source of techniques. Although more reliant on Taijutsu, Chosho is quite adept in Ninjutsu as well... Taijutsu Chosho's natural physical enhancements makes her monstrous in hand to hand combat. A brutish fighting style synthesizing perfectly with speed and control to form a unique style of combat. For offensive battle, she is focused upon breaking her opponents after acknowledging their weaknesses. A heavy practitioner of Strong Fist, through punches and kicks, Chosho's strength is never pulled. Attacks meant to disarm if not kill. For example, should an enemy rely on Ninjutsu, she would aim to destroy their wrist before finishing them. Chosho combines her small stature, immense speed and agility with incredible physical strength. Constantly jumps around during combat. Striking random yet vital areas or devastating bones. She is also known for charge attacks in which she gathers strength through momentum. In terms of defense, she uses a form that resembles Gentle Fist. Instead of blocking, she redirects her opponents energy against them. Creating an opening for a strike. During an accident, in which Chosho received Lord Inuzuka's drink, it was revealed Chosho had an affinity for Drunken Fist. Chosho's unique body accustomed itself around it. To say she is drunk foolishly overlooks a pure miracle. During Chosho's episodes, she exhibits monstrous increase in strength. She becomes an unstoppable human powerhouses. A fearless, swift fighter who moves with an impressive fluidity. Enemies quote it being nearly impossible to keep up with, let alone land an attack. She strikes and evades simultaneously. Transferring from one motion to another effortlessly. Almost bouncing upon thin air. Her rapid strength and precise hits are a deadly combination. Chosho's fearlessness allows for feints and suicidal strikes that could throw off the most capable fighters. Stats Relationships Quotes * (To Orochimaru) "Gecko-sama, my lord will save me. He will always save me." Trivia References Category:Yakigakure